Paris Land
by AmandaLaRoca
Summary: <html><head></head>Historia alternativa creada para entretener, todo sucede en París, en la III Convención de Fairy Tales. intervienen Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison, las cuales no me pertenecen.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada deciros que me meto en este mundo de los FIC, después de leer tantos y seguir tantos... QUE **NINGÚN PERSONAJE NI PERSONA ME PERTENECE**.

Espero que os guste la historia, obviamente no es real, simplemente es creada por mí, todo por culpa del fantástico FIC "13 horas" y de las inmensas tonterías en los grupos de whatsapp que pertenezco. Para ellas va esta historia, que espero que les guste aunque luego me sigan tomando por loca y soñadora. "**SWANQUEEN 2.0**" y "**PARÍS ES EVIL REGAL**", gracias por hacer más amenos mis días, sois todas increíbles personas y a las que voy a conocer que sepáis que muero ya de ganas.

**Anto**, a ti va dedicado en especial, ya sabes que te debo una, te quiero mucho!. A mi **chu** también va dedicado, que la adoro... :)

Y sin más, os dejo que leáis y que sigáis los Fic de **fanclere** y **franchiulla**.

**CAPÍTULO 1**.

Ya en el avión a unos minutos de aterrizar se encontraba Anto, Fon, Maryna, Amanda y su madre. Al llegar al aeropuerto en París, todos estaban nerviosos, principalmente Amanda y Anto que no cabían en sí de felicidad. Aún quedaba toda la tarde, toda la noche y unas horas de la mañana siguiente para ver a su más adorada Lana Parrilla.

Al llegar allí, se reunieron en un apartamento en el que ya se encontraban las demás compañeras de esa aventura, las chicas del grupo que compartían todas, Evil Regal en París. Todas se saludaban y estaban muy emocionadas por ese viaje juntas. Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y luego cenar todas juntas en casa para así acostarse pronto, ya que los días que se les avecinaba iban a ser muy duros.

Amanda daba una y otra vuelta en la cama, miraba el móvil una y otra vez y el reloj parecía estar casi parado. Decidió poner en su Spotify una de las listas de música para intentar conciliar su sueño, al principio no aparecía pero al final resultó ser factible.

Las diez de la mañana , Alfonso entró al cuarto y Maryna seguía en la cama que compartía con Amanda, pero al llegar allí, ella ya estaba duchada, vestida y lista, haciendo recuento de todo lo que tenia que llevar y que lo se le olvidara nada.

Todos estaban ya listos, nerviosos y muy emocionados. Cada vez quedaba menos para ver a Lana.

Al llegar allí ya había más gente, personas de seguridad, del evento... cada uno en su mundo. El corazón de todos estaba acelerado y de repente sale de la puerta una Lana Parrilla acompañada de un guardaespaldas. Ella se acercó a la la cuerda que la mantenía separada de los fans saludando y sonriendo a todos los que podía. Estas chicas estaban en primera fila desde hacia ya un buen rato y Lana se sorprendió mucho al ver a tantas y un solo chico, pero todos con una camiseta peculiar, en ella estaba la foto que se hizo con Jennifer Morrison en el bosque con el jersey que Valentino les regaló. Les dijo que muchas gracias por estar otro año más ahí a las que ya reconocía y sonriendo a los nuevos integrantes.

Cuando la señora Parrilla se fue escaleras hacia arriba, la mayoría de la gente se fue hacia otros recintos del evento, quedando allí cuatro personas y ellos. Tras media hora más de espera por si salía alguien más en ese momento, aparece una Jennifer Morrison muy emocionada y tranquila al no ver a tanta gente esperando. Amanda corre hacia Anto.

Anto, Acompañame por favor.

Vamos corre, antes de que se vaya, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer Amanda?

Nada, solo quiero decirle hola.

Se fueron directas y entre unas voces a Jen, ella se gira en las escaleras y después de unos segundos de pausa decide bajar diciéndole a su acompañante que volvería en unos minutos.

Se acerca a Amanda y Anto, que detrás de estas se encontraban los demás.

- Hi Jen!.- Dicen Amanda y Anto a la vez.

- Hi girls!.- Les responde JenMo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No hablamos bien inglés, gracias por venir, estamos muy nerviosas.

Es mi primer año, estoy muy emocionada, gracias a vosotras por estar aquí, ¿de donde sois?.

Somos de España.

Que maravilla, lo siento chicas, os veo luego!.

Amanda y Anto se dan la vuelta con las demás que iban caminando hacia otro sitio, esta última ve como Amanda escribe en un papel, y se da la vuelta corriendo.

-Jen porfavor!-. Dice una Amanda nerviosa y queriendo que esos instantes se terminaran cuanto antes, porque como consiguiera que ella se diera la vuelta la iba a tomar por loca.

-Lo siento...- Le dice Jennifer desde arriba.

-Porfavor ... Un momento.

Jennifer baja como puede las escaleras para no perder más tiempo y mira a Amanda, ésta le pide disculpas y le entrega un papel marchándose de ahí dejando a Jennifer con la palabra en la boca.

Todos preocupados de donde estaba Amanda, hasta que aparece y no paran de hacerle preguntas, qué estaba haciendo, dónde habia ido... ella les dice que simplemente había ido al baño.

Se encontraban visitando las tiendas cuando Anto ve a una Amanda despistada mirando el móvil.

-¿De verdad crees que yo me creo eso de que has estado en el baño?, te he visto escribir en un papel e irte como una lagartija corriendo. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando...


	2. capitulo 2

**NINGÚN PERSONAJE NI PERSONA ME PERTENECE**.

Esta historia no es real, simplemente es creada por mí, Para ellas va esta historia, mis chicas de whatsapp, que espero que les guste aunque luego me sigan tomando por loca y soñadora. "**SWANQUEEN 2.0**" y "**PARÍS ES EVIL REGAL**", gracias por hacer más amenos mis días, sois todas increíbles personas y a las que voy a conocer que sepáis que muero ya de ganas.

**Anto**, a ti va dedicado en especial, te quiero mucho mi elevator!. A mi **chu** también va dedicado, que la adoro... :)

Y sin más, os dejo que leáis y que sigáis los Fic de **fanclere** y **franchiulla**.

**CAPITULO 2**

**Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando...**

Amanda no pudo por menos que reirse haciéndole entender a Anto que quizás si habia echo una tontería que no iba a ser correspondida.

-Amanda, ¿Qué le has escrito?.-Preguntaba Anto entre nerviosa y fascinada.

-Pues... simplemente le he escrito mi Twitter. ¿Tú crees que me va a servir de algo?, seguro que lo ha tirado, cómo si fuera la única fan loca que le da su Twitter en un papel...

-Me das mucho miedo.- Se reía agarrando a Amanda del brazo para acercarse a los demás que seguían en otra zona.

Era la hora de preguntas y respuestas antes de la primera foto, ya habían presentado a Lana Parrilla y a Jennifer Morrison para salir a la vez, todo el mundo estaba volviéndose completamente loco, ya no se sabía ni por cual gritaban todos allí. Comenzaron las preguntas,y cuando ya quedaba poco para que terminaran, una de las allí presentes le preguntó a Jennifer que cuál había sido una de sus escenas favoritas, ella se quedó pensativa, mirando como buscando a alguien entre el público y de repente...

-Aparte de destruir la maldición, encontrar a mis padres, el posible amor... posible porque aún queda muchas cosas por ver... (la gente comenzaba a aplaudir y gritar, Jen se reía), mi escena favorita quizás...sea la que bajé a por Maléfica en el ascensor.

-¿Ascensor?.- Dijeron todas mirando a Amanda, la que no pudo evitar reírse.

Anto no pudo ya por menos...

-Amanda, ahora en serio, ¿Qué le has escrito a Jennifer en el papel?.

-Mi twitter...

-Amanda... No me creo que la escena favorita de Jen sea la del ASCENSOR (pronunció la palabra muy claramente), sea lo que sea lo que le hayas escrito, está funcionando. Y te digo otra cosa, espero que recuerdes el OneShoot que escribí con Lana, no quiero acabar en la comisaría.

Se levantaron y no podían evitar reírse con ese momento, iban a comer algo antes de ir a hacerse la foto con Lana Parrilla.

Un tentempié rápido para no perder mucho tiempo, y entraban en la sala donde ya esperaba una preciosa Lana, como siempre, sonriente.

Toda la gente miraba a las chicas y a Alfonso, unos con cierta envidia, otros con asco porque llevaban esa camiseta, pero al fin y al cabo, habían conseguido llamar la atención allí.

Les tocaba el turno a ellas, la primera fue Ivet, que corrió a los brazos de Lana como una niña pequeña, Lana la recordaba y le dió un gran beso en la frente diciéndole gracias, realmente fue a todas las que reconoció, cuando todas terminaron de hacerse la foto esperada decidieron ir a la entrada ya que la gente estaba demasiado pesada y se estaban agobiando.

Mientras salían, divisaron en otra zona a Jennifer, Anto le dió un codazo a Amanda, y decidió decirle a su madre y demás compañeros que iba a mirar una cosa que ahora iban, las demás no se dieron cuenta de que estaba por allí JenMo, por lo que no pensaron nada extraño, aunque ya llevaban el "miedo", Amanda estaba muy loca, e intentaban pensar que sabía comportarse y no iba a armar ninguna, Anto estaba con ella.

-Anto, me da mucha vergüenza, en serio, acercate tú y llámala porque van a retenerme por loca.

-¿Qué es lo que le has escrito en el papel?, dímelo o me voy.

-Le puse mi twitter, y... la palabra elevator.- Dijo mirando a Jen, que seguía hablando con los organizadores del evento, sujetando una botella de agua.

-Amanda, estás loca, ¡pero ha funcionado!. En serio, esto no puede estar pasando, pero ¿porque?., ¡Jennifer!.

Jen giró la vista mirando a Anto, que se acordó de quién era y ahí a su lado estaba Amanda, pidió disculpas a la gente y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Habéis estado en las preguntas y respuestas, verdad?. Me pareció veros a todas en una fila, vuestra camiseta es increíble, nunca imaginaría que fuesen capaz de portarla, y ¡tan bien!. Y las demás chicas, ¿Dónde están?

-Están en la entrada, aquí había mucha gente, y no se han dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, seguro que quieren verte, ¿podemos avisarlas?.- Dijo Anto.

Yo me tengo que ir chicas, no puedo estar aquí, hay mucha gente y se acercan más, no puedo atender a todos, lo siento.- Toca la mano a Amanda, diciéndole, luego nos vemos y sonriéndole con cara de niña pequeña.

Anto, ¿has visto?, que luego nos vemos y me ha tocado la mano.

Lo he visto, pero no, no te hagas ilusiones, que hay mas gente alrededor y somos todos fans.

Ya verás...

Las chicas estaban esperando, y no sabían por qué tardaban tanto, a lo que Ivet no pudo por menos.

-Ya son tres veces en lo que va de día que Amanda se marcha a lo loco y con Anto, de verdad, me están dando miedo, no se a vosotros pero esto me huele a lío.

Aparecen las dos riéndose y con ojos de felicidad, miran a sus compañeros y les dicen que han estado con Jennifer Morrison un rato, pero que se tenía que ir y que luego las vería.

Le haacen preguntas a Amanda y Anto durante el rato de espera para el sorteo de los ticket correspondientes a la cena de esa noche.

A la tarde Amanda recibe una notificación al Twitter, Jennifer Morrison la está siguiendo y le ha mandado un DM , lo lee antes de contárselo a las demás.

**¿Estás entre los 50 invitados de la cena de esta noche?**

Amanda no sabe que hacer, si responder primero o contarlo a los demás. Se acerca a sus compañeros y le dice que Jen le ha mandado un DM preguntándole que si iba a ir a la cena de esa noche. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos y la obligan a responder inmediatamente, después de ver que no era una coña.

**No, dos de mis compañeras sí estarán, yo estoy esperando al sorteo, ¿algún problema?.**

Mira y mira el móvil cada poco esperando respuesta, que no llega hasta que Ivet y María se van con los demás afortunados a la sala donde se celebra esa ansiada cena.

**Ya veo a dos de tus compañeras, muy simpáticas por cierto, están con Lana hablando, ¡la adoran!, voy a ver que puedo hacer...**

-¿Voy a ver que puedo hacer?, Amanda, que estás encharcando el suelo, y no de babas precisamente.- Le dice Fon.

Amanda va al baño, y alguien entra.

-Estás aquí, ya no sabía donde mirar para encontrarte...


End file.
